1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floor jacks and more specifically to a floor jack with stabilizing structure which allows unstable loads to be elevated without tipping over the jack.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, automotive floor jacks may not be used to lift an unstable load such as a motorcycle. A prior art automotive floor jack may not be used to lift an unstable load, because it has too small a lift area and may tip over. Even if a special platform is attached to the lifting portion of the floor jack, a small shift applied to the unstable load would cause the floor jack to tip over. Further, a standard floor jack would be inconvenient for lifting an unstable load, because the lifting lever requires at least one hand to move thereof. Moving the lifting lever with one hand would not allow the operator to stand-up and hold the load with both hands.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a floor jack which has a stabilizing structure to prevent tip covers, a lifting lever which may be operated by a single foot, a platform for securely lifting the bottom of an unstable load, and a safety pin for preventing injury in the event of a hydraulic cylinder failure.
The present invention provides a floor jack with stabilizing structure which may be operated by a single person to elevate an unstable load. The floor jack with stabilizer structure includes a floor jack, a stabilizer structure, a return device, a lifting lever, a safety pin and a platform assembly. The floor jack is the same type of hydraulic cylinder floor jack used for lifting automobiles and is commonly available from any retail store selling automobile parts and accessories. The stabilizer structure extends from the sides and front of the floor jack. Preferably, at least three screw jacks are thread ably engaged with the stabilizer structure to provide stability not available from wheels. One end of the return device is attached to the floor jack base and the other end to a lifting socket. The return device causes the lifting lever to return to an upright position after depressing thereof. At least one hole is formed through a lifting ram of the floor jack. The at least one hole is sized to receive a safety pin which is inserted through the lifting ram to prevent injury from a hydraulic cylinder failure. A platform assembly is attached to a support member of the floor jack. The platform assembly preferably has at least two eye bolts extending from the sides thereof. A ratchets strap may be attached to the at least two eye bolts to retain a load placed on the platform assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a floor jack with stabilizing structure which may be used to lift an unstable load.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a floor jack with stabilizing structure with a return device which allows the lifting lever to be actuated with one foot, leaving both hands available for manipulating an unstable load.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a floor jack with stabilizing structure which has at least two wheels which allow thereof to be moved around like a dolly.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.